


Swipe Right

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Artist Zayn, Daddy Kink, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Rich Liam, Spanking, ziam end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam, 26less than a mile away"Daddy gets high, but daddy takes care of business" Or the one where zayn gets out of a relationship and decides to try out tinder and meets the one and only Liam Payne.





	1. prologue//These Four Words

  Zayn had a bad feeling about tonight, he didn't know why. It was his boyfriend Louis’ best friends birthday party tonight, what could go wrong? He wasn’t sure but he continued to get ready, he wanted to look his best for Louis tonight, because they’ve been quite distant ever since Zayn’s birthday last month.

The party was being held at Louis’ place, so Zayn quickly finished buttoning his red and black checkered flannel, and walked the 15 minute walk to his boyfriend of two years apartment building.

 

When he arrived the party was in full swing with with people he didn't recognize but he quickly spotted Louis talking to his best friend harry whilst they sipped on champagne, in the corner of the living room and made his way down to them and standing next to Louis.

  “Hey, love” Louis said pecking his lips, but pulling away before Zayn could react.

  “Hey Lou sorry i'm late and hi harry happy birthday!” Zayn said and moved forward to awkwardly hug the curly haired lad.

 “Thanks Z, i'm glad you made it.” harry said with a tight lipped smile. “I should go find Niall see you later Lou” Zayn found harry's behavior odd as he watched him walk away to find Niall but quickly averted his attention to Louis and asked “Is he okay Louis?"

“Yeah, i'm sure it’s just the alcohol love no worries” Zayn wanted to believe him but he couldn't help but feel that something deeper was going, and that feeling from earlier returned.

“-but i was thinking we can talk later after the party, alone?”

“Huh? Oh yeah sure babe.” He was so caught up in his thoughts he had nearly missed Louis question, he hoped it was nothing bad but knowing Louis his version of ‘talking’ means something else. Before Louis could reply they heard harry calling Louis over to play beer pong with him and some friends.

 “We’ll talk later z why don't you go talk to Cassie? -She’s in the kitchen with Niall”

“Oh umm okay.” Zayn said dumbfounded. As he made his way over to Cassie, Niall's girlfriend of 3 years, he was starting to over think his conversation with Louis and really hoped that the reason he's been acting different is because he's finally ready to settle down. He knew they were young but all his life he’s wanted to find his soulmate and he truly felt he found that in Louis. Louis has been his rock, his muse and partner in crime for 2 years, he didn't know who he'd be without him.

“Z, you hoe get over here!” he heard Cassie shout “hey Cass you look lovely tonight!” he told the desi beauty.  
“Oi don't go hittin on me girl” his irish friend shouted at him.

"Oh come Niall don't make me fight you, we both know shed choose me. Weren't you supposed to be with Harry anyways?” Zayn replied

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Malik, and yeah but I didn't want leave Cassie alone” Niall said, after taking a sip of his beer he then proceeded to ask “why aren't you drinking tonight mate?”

 “Not really feeling it tonight, i'm a bit anxious.”

"Why what's wrong?” Cassie said with concern written on her face.

“Lou said he wanted to talk tonight not sure if i should be worried or not, because he's been acting different and a bit distant lately, but i mean it could also be something good i'm just not sure..” Zayn said looking down and his hands that he was absentmindedly playing with.

“I wouldn't worry too much Zayn you guys love each other..maybe it's just a weird phase he's going through that's making him distant” Cassie said and Niall nodded agreeing.

“Well let's not dwell on it Zayn lets get your mind off this and party!” Niall shouted passing zayn a beer.  
Several beers a bit of dancing with Niall and Cassie and possibly a joint later you could say Zayn wasn't thinking of his problems anymore, he wasn't drunk but tipsy.

“Guys im gonna go find louis i miss him” Zayn said pouting and walking away from the couple before they could respond.  
Zayn walked through a couple of strangers he was sure were Harry's friends but he was never close enough to the boy to know for sure, him and Harry never got on well further than being acquaintances, they just had nothing in common.

 

After looking around the living room he found Louis standing at the balcony of his apartment smoking on his own.

“baby i missed you!” zayn said running towards louis and enveloping him in a hug that caused louis to stumble back and hug him back awkwardly

“What's gotten into you z? Are you drunk?” Louis said still awkwardly hugging him and giggling a little.

“No! Just a little tipsy and maybe, possibly a little high” Zayn replied laughing into his neck. They stayed out there enjoying each other's presence silently, with small conversations here and there. Zayn loved that him and louis were like best friends because they could talk about anything or nothing at all and still enjoy each other's company  
When they noticed the party indoors was dying down they decided to go in and say goodbye to the guests and the birthday boy, louis taking his time with his goodbye to harry but once everyone was out they cleaned up and walked into louis room. Zayn was still buzzed but it was starting to die down, especially when he realized it was time to have that talk.

“So what did you wanna talk to me about?” Zayn said quietly sitting on the bed, and louis suddenly looked sick and started fixing his fringe nervously

 “before i say anything i want to say that i really care about you z, these last two years have been amazing and i loved you so much, you know that” Louis said holding zayn's hand and sitting across from him. Zayn gulped not liking the way this conversation was going. “I feel the same lou..”  
“Fuck zayn, this is so hard I-I don't want to hurt you but it's inevitable isn't it? I need to be honest with you.”

“Louis what's going on? You're scaring me.”

“It’s just..lately i haven't been all in, in this relationship, and i don't want to lead you on anymore zaynie i love you but just not that way anymore”

“W-wow? I don't know what to say lou why? When did this happen? Is there anything i can do to change this and make this better for your lou, please?” zayn said with tears filling his eyes

“Being honest is so hard right now fuck i'm sorry zayn..you didn't do anything wrong you were an amazing boyfriend and anyone would be lucky to have you j-just i started falling for harry, when he admitted he had feelings for me at your birthday dinner last month, i'm so fucking sorry Z, please don't cry” louis voice broke during his last sentence and he looked down with glossy eyes.

“How can I not lou fuck, even you're crying now, I just don't know what to feel i'm so broken right now i thought you were my soulmate lou? Who am i without you?”

“You don't need me to be complete zayn you were amazing before me and i can promise you'll be okay baby you don't need me, I just want you to be happy please don't let me ruin you.” louis said leaning his forehead against zayn's

“can i have you one last time lou, please?” zayn said with tears streaming down his face

“Of course zaynie, anything you need tonight i'll do” louis whispered before leaning into zayn's lips for the last time, that innocent kiss turned into more but zayn pulled away to ask with a hurt voice “Please make love to me one last time lou?”

“Okay “ louis whispered with a broken voice, his thumb wiping away zayn's tears. He leaned in kissing zayn again with any feelings he had left. He pulled away and started kissing zayn down his neck whispering comforting words after each kiss “i'm so sorry”

“I’ll alway care about you” those meaningful words molded into physical contact and before zayn knew it he was lying awake with louis asleep beside him dried tears on both their cheeks. Zayn slowly got up, put on his clothes, and kissed louis' forehead whispering “i'm sorry it didn't work out, i love you.” and walked home with a sun setting and a numb feeling in his chest.

When he got home he cried, cried for hours and told himself he would never love again before falling asleep to the 10 am sun.  

  
  



	2. Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my beta Keisha.

Two and a half months later

Zayn woke up alone in his studio apartment. It's been this way now for nearly 3 months but It didn't bother him the way it used to anymore. As he laid there with his grey sheets covering his body he thought back to that night, Grumbling and shaking the thoughts from his mind. He’s finally coming to terms with the loss of his “soulmate” to another man even though it was hard on him at first but now he’s learned to be “okay”.

He got out of the bed, yawned and made his way to his bathroom. Rubbing his eyes , he walked up to his large vanity and began brushing his teeth after he was done and rinsed out his mouth and slid his boxers down walking over to his shower. He turned on the faucet making sure it was warm, he jumped in and picked up his washcloth to scrub away at his skin, leaning under the shower head he rinsed his hair and turned off the shower. Stepping out he grabbed his towel from the rack on his wall wrapping it around his waist. When he stepped out of the bathroom he went to go get ready for work, leaning to open his nightstand he grabbed a pair of panties , pulling them up and straightening the sides of his lacey black panties he walked to his wardrobe and picked out a loose ripped v neck. Slipping it over his head, he walked to his jeans and picked up a pair of ripped at the knee jeans pulling them up his slender legs. 

Grabbing his phone from his chest of drawers he presses down on his home button “Siri, what’s the weather gonna be like today” siri responded “ a cold front, and a bit of rain” zayn put his phone down , walking behind his bedroom door to get his dark washed distressed jean jacket.He musses his hair and goes to his nightstand grabbing his bag and wallet. 

Locking up his apartment door he walks to the local art gallery where he works as a receptionist. Putting in his earbuds he puts his music on shuffle , picking up his speed when ‘Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking clothes off’ plays taking in the busy scenery he sees the buses pass with the hustle and bustle of everyone trying to get to their locations whether it be school, work or just having a walk. when he arrives he takes out his key pass from his jean pocket and swipes it near the fob to open the doors, he shakes out his hair it having got wet from the drizzling. 

When he walks in the foyer and puts his bag on to the reception desk and walks all the way around it getting behind and finding his seat. He kicks his friend jazmine’s seat jolting her sleeping frame. Jazmine Bolts up in panic “You fucking bitch” she mumbles wiping at her face. Zayn Laughs and takes his seat next to her “Wake up Jazzy” He hums. Jazmine Groaned “No one's here you ass twat, what the fuck are you kicking peoples shit for?” Zayn shrugged “you were sleeping on the clock, i’m technically saving you.” Jaz gave him a side eye “Thanks, But no Thanks. I know how to finesse the system Zaynie” Zayn laughed and pulled his bag closer to him taking out his portfolio. He keeps it with him in hopes that one day his art work could be displayed. 

“How’ve you been zayn?” Jazmine asked with concern look as she logged on to her desktop

“I'm okay, actually. You?” Zayn replied with a relaxed look on his face 

“Good to hear z and i’m fine disregarded the rude awakening, i actually started using this app called tinder the other day because single life is not the wave”

“Whats tinder?” he asked curiously, taking a pen out and scribbling his grocery list messily.

“Zayn its 2016, are you serious?”

Zayn shifted in his seat turning to completely face Jaz “if i knew about it, i wouldn’t of asked What is was?”

Jaz raised her eyebrow, taking her phone out and opening the app before explaining “dismissing that sass, it's basically a dating app but instead of the app matching you, you look through the profiles, and if you see someone you like you swipe right” Zayn wondered if he'd be up to putting himself out there like that. “Are the guys on there serious or?” he asked bouncing his right leg up and down, a bit of a nervous habit he picked up in the following months. Jaz frowned slightly noticing his shaky leg. “I mean some are yeah but then again you have fuck boys everywhere” not so subtly taking a dig at louis , “but most of the guys are A1 you should totally download it, you never know without trying!” she said excitedly

Zayn pursed his lips thinking about it, “uhh I don't know, i'll think about it.” and that he did, throughout the day he had the app on his mind.

The rest of his work day went by fairly quickly. From booking art appointments and, changing prices on pieces , to missing out on eating lunch he had his mind stray from the ‘tinder conversation’ but not too far. When the clock hit 5 o’Clock pm he started to clear his work space away , with a lot of things on his mind his thoughts drifted back to his portfolio, he’s been neglecting showing off his latest pieces to his boss because the fear of rejection was gnawing at him . he huffed out a breath and took a sticky note and scribbled out his name and a quick note to his boss. He walked out from the reception and slipped it under her door in hopes she’d find it whenever she came in. standing up and dusting his jacket off He said his goodbye to Jazmine. “I’ll catch you tomorrow bug” Jazmine Waved and smiled “Catch ya later bitch” Zayn chuckled and gave a cheeky smile with his tongue poking out. 

 

Deciding he should call Cassie before getting home. He gets onto the sidewalk and he pulls out his pack of marlboro tapping the bottom and popping one out, he sticks the cigarette into his mouth, pulling out his black lighter he sparks it up a few times, taking small drags until it efficiently holds a light. He holds the cig between his lips and inhales; positive in, negative out he closes his eyes and he exhales. His mind drifting to the tinder app, he shakes his head and licks his lips. Throwing his cigarette on the floor , he stomps out the butt and pulls his phone out, dialing Cassie’s number, he placed the the receiver to his ear waiting as it rung thrice. She answered after the fourth ring.

“Hey, what's up?”  
“Just got off work, i was wondering if you and niall wanted to come over and order pizza or something?” his voice slightly raspy from his smoking sesh  
“Niall’s out with some of his friends at the bar but i'd love to!”  
Zayn grinned knowing he wouldn't have to spend tonight alone.  
“Great! Meet me at my place in 20?”  
“Sounds good”

He hung up his phone,making his way towards his apartment. He walked into the lobby and towards the elevator, pressing 3 and waited for the doors to close. When the bell rung and the doors opened he walked out of the elevator and down the hall to his door. Patting his jacket for his keys, he pulled them out and opened his top and bottom locks, pulling his keys out he walks in and sets his keys down in his key bowl. He shrugs off his bag and jacket and kicks off his boots. He walk to his living room and plops down on his couch, sitting down to order his and cass’ favorite pizza- pepperoni with stuffed crust. When he got off the phone, he rubbed at his temples. He reached for his television remote and turned on the tv , flicking through each channel until he found spongebob, fifteen minutes into the show He heard knocking at the door. Tilting his head back he got up, stretched his limbs out and walked to his door opening it to reveal Cass in a pretty black t-shirt dress, with a cropped pale blue denim jacket with patches, thigh high socks and black combat boots.

“Hey, come in love.” zayn stepped to the side letting her in  
Cassie came in observing her surroundings she looked at the artwork zayn had lying around. “Damn z , you’ve been cooped up all this time sketching your tortured soul away.” she pursed her lips “ these are really good” she said pointing at one with the outline of a man clutching his chest while another man walked away with a trail of blood following. 

“Life imitates art, Good money y’know. Van gogh Did it ” he said nonchalantly 

looking at him, she pats his cheek and takes a seat on his sofa. Zayn nods closing door joining his friend on the couch. 

He sighs and turns to face Cassie. Her look of concern getting to him “Yeah i get it.” he starts, pausing to word this right “ I just feel like everyone thinks i'm still sad about him when i'm not.” He said with a sad look. He was quite over the whole thing, what he really wanted was the hurt to go away. He looked down at his hands. He really was over louis but he couldn't understand why people kept asking if he was okay. He was over It , it happened and he learned to move on. Slowly but surely. 

“Maybe you should try getting back into the dating scene? I mean its been 2 months it’s okay to move on.” Zayn rolled his eyes and nodded “I will, soon enough. What fucked with me was that louis didn’t even wait a day before he got with harry! Type of shit? Like seriously.” He said bitterly. He found out from Niall that the night after the party Louis asked Harry to be his officially and to say he was heart broken was an understatement, but he's done dwelling on the past.

“To be honest Cass all i’m looking for at the moment is loyalty. ”

“And by all means you deserve just that, remember your parents they've been together for 25 years! All im saying is give it another shot, you and him just weren't meant to be, and that's okay because that means that somewhere out there, there's a man who will love you as much as you love them. You love hard Z, it’ll pay off.”

Zayn appreciated the words of encouragement “You're right. Thank you cassie, i just wouldn't know how to put myself out there I’ve been out of the game for 2 years.”

“What about clubbing?” Zayn shook his head at that.

“No, definitely not. I'm too anxious for that.” Zayn said before his mind jumped back to the conversation he had with Jaz earlier about tinder. “Wait what about tinder? Jaz told me about it earlier.”

“Oh yeah! That’ll work. So you won’t have to go out of your comfort zone, download it right now.”  
Zayn pulled out his phone, typing his pass code in and going to the app store typing in “tinder” , downloading it. When it was finished downloading he opened it, signed into his facebook to make his account.

Zayn, 20  
Foster/White Art Gallery  
Prospering artist, music enthusiast, looking for something serious only.  
My anthem :  
Marvin’s Room  
Drake

He uploaded His profile picture was him looking down with a beanie covering his long hair, with his tattoo covered arm hiding a part of his lower jaw, followed by a few other selfies. 

As he flicked through contenders ,He liked and denied a few profiles with the help of cassie. Her pointing out who was hot and who was not , he likes a few guys but doesn't seem to stick. He knits his eyebrows together as he sees no messages in his inbox , he puts his phone down just as the pizza came, after that the night was passed quickly with laughs, drinks, and movies. Cassie leaving at 1 am to pick up niall from the bar.

After cleaning up the mess they made zayn headed to his bedroom and got ready for bed, putting on a big t-shirt and panties. He got into bed ready to fall asleep, tired from the day when his phone rang signaling a notification. He looked at his phone seeing;  
“You’ve been superliked! Keep swiping to find out by who!”  
That peaked his curiosity and he opened the app swiping left till he got to the profile that super liked him 

Liam, 26  
Entrepreneur  
Less than a mile away  
Daddy get’s high, but daddy takes care of business. ;) My Anthem: The Language Drake Zayn could admit he was really attractive with his full beard, stoic eyes, and tattooed hand loosely holding a lit joint , what drew him in was the man's serious but relaxed stance, and his little hat made the ‘sexy lumberjack’ look come together. He was slightly put off by his bio but decided to like him back, anyways. What's the worse that could happen?


	3. Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liams backstory #revealed

Zayn woke up to the sound of his alarm, groaning he turned around to grab his phone off his nightstand, turning off the alarm. He slowly sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, whilst yawning. He groggily stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, doing his usual morning routine.

Today was sunday, Zayn's day off, but he made plans to go out with jaz for coffee and breakfast at a coffee shop near the gallery. So he finished showering and changed into black skinny jeans, a denim button up, with a pair of black and white vans. He rolled up the sleeves halfway before gathering his keys, wallet, and phone. Stepping out of his apartment he locked up, making his way to the elevator. Once in the elevator he shot Jaz a quick text telling her that he'd be there soon.

When he got to the lobby he put his headphones, power walking to his destination not wanting to be late, the coffee shop was inside one of the skyscrapers making it 5 minutes longer than it would be to get to the gallery. He swiftly opened the door of the building letting himself in, taking in his surroundings he noticed Jaz hadn't arrived yet. Taking a seat at a table in the far corner, He sat down brushing his hair with his fingers, to pull it out of his face. Looking down His phone vibrated signaling a text message 

From: Jaz :)  
Z, im going to be late there's traffic. Sorry :(

Zayn sighed leaving his text messages going on tinder to check the rest of his notifications. seeing a couple of messages from guys tinder scrolling through; them the first two messages were generic but neglecting to acknowledge them he scrolled one more time discovering a guy , Liam who had superliked him last night, messaged him. He felt a weird flip in his stomach and opened the message.

Liam: Hey Zayn, you can call me daddy. ;) aha

Zayn laughs but cringes a little, thinking of a clever way to replying to that.

Zayn: Yikes™ haha, the only father i have is our lord and savior jesus christ . :p

Liam: Aha I could do a lot more for u than jesus christ evr could.   
But no srsly ur prtty cute

Zayn: ay thanks ^-^, you’re kinda attractive 

Liam: Only kind of? Thts a bit harsh love innit?

Zayn laughed at the response and thought of a wittier reply. As he was about to reply he heard the doors open, looking up he saw Jaz come in with a flustered face. Nodding at her as she set her things down and pick up her menu, he typed out a reply to liam 

Zayn: not harsh but humble ‘love’ , are you even british ??

Liam: i am actlly.  
Srry 2 cut this short but I gotta go babe i have a meeting in 5, u wanna meet up soon?

Zayn:  
Umm yeah sure . Just tell me when and where ?

He didn't get a response right away. Smiling, he looked up at jaz who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow   
“Who's got you smiling goofy?” 

Zayn blushed at that not realizing he had a smile on his face the whole time. He quietly replied “Just some guy on tinder “   
“Oooooh?? Spill the tea Z, Why was i not informed about this!? Show me him!”  
He opened up the app again going straight to Liam's profile, then handing it to Jaz.”I just noticed he super liked me” She studied liam's profile intently before asking zayn if she could read their messages, When he gave a small nod she starts reads them. Knitting her eyebrows together she starts forming her opinion on him.

“He seems nice. Is he one a private jet though, because i've never seen a plane that allows smoking” with a thoughtful look on her face she said “he has money Z, get it!” zayn laughed, shaking his head replying “geez Jaz i'm not a gold digger!”

Jaz handed him back his phone “Does he have daddy kink? Seems like it.” she questioned laughing causing zayn to let out a laugh as well. “Uhm i guess? I'm not sure but let's order.” He said seemingly uninterested he saw jaz give a side eye when she noticed the shift in conversation, getting up with her and scanning the menu over head.

They spent about an hour or so at the cafe before Jaz had to go into work. Before heading home Zayn decided to go to an art store and stock up on a few canvas’, he's been painting so much lately he was running low on his supplies and really wanted to stock up in case inspiration struck him. Walking through the Aisles , he picked up a pack of pastels,charcoal, a new sketch pad, two Canvas, a pack of pens and some acrylic paints in tubes. After filling his basket he made his way to the cashier at check out for his items. Standing in line, zayn took in the store his thoughts drifting from the decor, to what he was going to make when he got home, working on a new sketch and his new tinder friend Liam. 

Zayn was snapped out of his revere at the call of “Next in Line” He quickly shuffled to the front placing his canvases and basket down to be rung up. When the cashier finished marking down his items she told him the price and he pulled out his wallet, getting his debit card out. As she bagged his items he put his wallet in the back of his jeans and gathered his new purchases walking out of the store. When he was finished shopping he stood out in front of the store , pulling out his phone and calling a cab not wanting to risk his new canvases getting wet in the rainy seattle weather. In the car he made small talk with the driver hoping to get home quickly, and do a little household chores before binge watching tv shows on netflix. When the car pulled up in front of zayns building, he thanked the man, gathering his things he stepped out of the vehicle and paid him the fare. He walked into his lobby,making his way to the elevator. He pushed the button waiting for it to open, when he felt his phone vibrate, but deciding to wait until he got inside his apartment. He walked into the elevator when it landed, pressed his floor number ad waited while the doors closed, the ride was a short ride it being a few floors up from the ground level. When the bell dinged zayn picked up his canvases and held on to his bag while he stepped out and into the hall of his floor. Walking out on the landing Zayn unlocked his apartment, Flipped on his light switch, and placed his canvases on the side of the door. Closing his door he walked further into his apartment and placed his art bag on the couch thinking it best to have them there for when he was ready to work. Kicking off his shoes , He situated himself on the couch and took out his phone in search of the notification , upon finding it he noticed it was Liam who had finally responded. 

Liam: great can I get ur nmbr nd I'll text u the details? 

Zayn was a bit hesitant with his response but decided to send and his number, “Whats life without a little risk” he mumbled quietly to himself , Reading through the messages between him and liam had a feeling grow deep within the pit of his stomach, he couldn't describe it but it was something he hadn't felt in a long time. With a smile on his face he put away his phone, setting up a canvas to paint, he was feeling really inspired at that point. The start of something great he thought. Two hours later his masterpiece was finished. It was the seattle skyline at sunset using warm colors only. He was so proud of this particular piece and figured he had to add it to his portfolio. Hanging his painting to dry he decided to spend the rest of his evening doing laundry, while watching netflix, secretly awaiting liam’s text message. 

 

~~~~~  
Liam was frustrated. He had just gotten done with a meeting, where a property owner wouldn't negotiate with him. As an entrepreneur work life could get extremely stressful but it was worth it in his opinion.

His father passed away when Liam was 17, causing Liam to inherit his father's millions. He put the money to good use, investing In properties and business, he realized he had more opportunities in America so he left London and moved to Seattle when he was 20. Now at the age of 26 he was one of the youngest millionaires, he was proud of how far he's gotten on his own, his mother disowned him after he came out but he didn't care, he was the one surrounded by money in the end. 

He grunted angrily, aggressively running his hand through his beard. Not getting what he wanted really pissed him off, but he knew he’d find a wormhole for this deal to go through. With an exasperated sigh he signed out of his desktop before collecting his thing, getting ready to go home for the day, he had dismissed his staff earlier, leaving him to wrap up his work in peace the way he liked it. He locked his office up, making his way to the stairs. Liam never took the elevator, he liked keeping himself fit, even if he had to walk down seven flights of stairs. Once he got the lobby of the building he waved goodbye to doorman making his way to the parking lot. Waiting for him was his 2017 white on white range rover, also known as his work car. Liam knew he was filthy rich but he tried not to show off as much as he could but sometimes he couldn't help it. 

He started his 20 minute drive home, thinking about that joint he was going to smoke when he got home after his stressful day. Possibly thought about getting a random from tinder to come over for a good fuck. He remembered asking a hot guy sculpted by the gods out earlier that day and made a mental note to ask for his number. Liam isn't really the type to date but something about zayn gave him the urge to wine and dine him. He was too beautiful to just have a one night stand with, friends with benefits would have to do. When he got home he was greeted by his dog, watson jumping up and licking his face.

Liam fell back with the impact of the dog, “Hey watson, have you been a good boy?” Liam asked his dog while petting him. Once he got up he walked through the house and into the kitchen to let him out into the backyard for a wee., when watson was done they both ventured back in and into the kitchen and seated himself at his breakfast bar pulling a pre-rolled joint from a wooden box on his countertop. He pulled out a lighter and sparked it , inhaling in the worlds best medicine; Cannabis Letting his stress drift away with the current strain he had , he felt it with every puff.Liam took out his phone deciding to shoot a quick message to ask zayn for his number, he got a reponse 5 minutes later, then saved his phone number. Their short conversation earlier intrigued him to find out more about the beautiful man even though his profile stated he was looking for something serious but liam could work his way around that, he always got what he wanted. 

After finishing his joint he called up his favorite restaurant making a reservation, usually you’d have to book at least a month in advance but he had his connections, making sure he got the best table he hung up, then realizing he had a text message from his ex fuck buddy who just wouldn’t leave him alone, she wanted more and knew that wasn’t what liam was about.   
Sophie/a?: I miss you, liam.  
Liam rolled his eyes why couldnt this girl understand that he would never date her? He knows he sounds like a douche but he really didn't like her other than to fuck. He decided to reply thinking it might make her leave him alone

Liam: go on my instagram. Lol

He laughed once he saw she read it and didn't reply.

“Finally.” he whispered to himself. 

Taking advantage of his relaxed state liam went to his Home gym to box. Nothing could release his pent up frustrations like boxing. He took boxing classes as a teenager, and hasn't quit that hobby yet, it's one of the few things he genuinely enjoys. When hes done he takes a nice long shower with a possible wank, then makes himself some dinner. Liam hates dinner because it’s when he’s most lonely, he tries filling the void with one night stands, friends or watson but somehow he still ends up feeling lonely. He wishes his dad was still around on days like this because he was the only one that understood and supported him no matter what. Not wanting to feel down he decided to text Zayn 

Liam: hiya luv its liam. How dus 7:30 sound fr tmmrw?

Zayn: Hey! :) sound’s great, do you want to meet there ?

Liam: Can i pick u up at 7:00? And wear sumthng nice aha

Zayn: okay, here's my address . Where are we going so i can dress appropriately ?

Liam: I wana keep it a surprize but like a button up will do babe

They kept up texting each other that night, getting to know each other better, finding out they had a lot in common especially in the music category. Liam could actually say he was excited for that date tomorrow night.


	4. This Charming Man pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger cause i'm petty about not getting much feedback last chapter. I will post pat 2 depending on howw much comments i get tomorrow or the day after!

Nerves, something Liam rarely felt, but today he did. he was taking zayn on a date tonight, although he's been on many dates in the past there was something about zayn that made him care more about every little detail, wondering if zayn would like it,would it be too much or too little is what made him nervous. He had just sent his personal assistant to run off and collect his Burberry suit from the dry cleaners, then run a few other errands. Liam should've really taken the day off, but he had an important meeting to sign off a deal today, and if things went well he could be earning 5 million dollars from this. Pushing his seat in, turning on his desktop he looked to his left and sees his agenda and noticed his skype call is scheduled to begin very soon.

 

As his computer displayed his homescreen he opened skype just before the incoming business call started liam exhales and sits back, answering the call, whilst watching the business administrator bicker back and forth with his colleagues, someone shouts out how business is failing making him shoot up and narrow his eyes. Folding his hands in a prayer like motion, liam rests his head in between it. “What do you mean business is failing?” he said rather too calmly  
The business admin charles looked up like a deer caught in headlights “N-n-no it's not sir” liam shook his head and began stroking his beard, “Get Steven and Ralph on the phone stat! I want a business report emailed to me within the next 5 minutes” Charles was absolutely scared shitless “There’s no need for that, Licom is thriving, bando is also at its highest” liam raised a hand up “Did i ask you that or did i ask for an emailed report?” Charles gulped “right away sir” within the next few minutes he got an email, opening it he scanned it quickly then clicked the link attached he opened up a virtual graph, and saw bando was failing tremoundlsy at a -2.78 percent, sales were depleting rapidly “What the fuck is this?” he went back to the video “Charles, what the fuck is this? The company is sinking.” liam was pissed Charles stammered and looked at the email “Sir, it can be fixed. I will see to th-” Liam raised his hand and cut him off. He was contemplating now, honestly he was all for business thriving and when that was happening he was happy. But this? This isn’t acceptable.

 

“You needn’t not worry about this C, I’m liquidating all the assets and flipping the company.” Charles went stark white “But sir!” Liam raised his hand again “where was that enthusiasm when the stocks were failing? Seriously. You’ve got another thing coming if you think i’ll have you fuck this up” Charles’ mouth upturned at that “I’ve pulled you out of one too many shit storms and this is the last. I’m flipping, and liquidating. I’ve had people begging for Bando! But now it’s like i'm practically giving it away.” Charles was flabbergasted to say the least “You just can’t do this! I told you things were up because i have a plan!” Liam cut him off again. “If you had such a brilliant plan, why the hell was it failing so harshly? I’ve woken up at satan's ass crack just to prepare for this shit storm! I’m closing a 5 mil account and that’s me liquidating this shitty plan of yours” Charles was full on strapping mad “I’ve given so much up for this! My father didn’t help so i trusted you!” liam laughed at that “I’ve been cleaning up your messes for so long! I've literally had so many people ask me to sell the company but i've entrusted faith in you to just fuck it all up again and again! Your father didn’t want the burden of your tendency to fuck shit into all hell” Charles stormed out of the room with a raise of his middle finger “That's more like it! Grow up and maybe we can have business again!”  
Liam looked around the room propping a smile on his face “Well then boys? It was a gratifying meeting. You’ll receive notice by email when you’ll start new positions here at Payne Enterprises. anything else?” He looked around the room and got no answer “Right then!” with a wave he signed off.

Closing skype he started a new email with Brad fisher from Callahan enterprise stating that he was ready to negotiate on a small business offer and he was staring bids. Tapping send on the email with the following attachments and reasons why for the new offer , he receives a reply quickly wondering the asking price. He stated the asking price at 5 mil but it lowered to 3 mil because of the liquidation and failing accounts. Liam agreed closing the deal he got ready to the leave for the day.

It was only 4pm but he was fed up with the day, he called his assistant telling her she could just drop his suit off at his house and go home for the day. Driving into town he pulled up in front of Louis Vuitton, taking off his suit jacket to look a little more casual, he got out of the car and walked the pavement up to the store. Letting himself in, he took in his surrounding with bags lining up on the walls and small trinkets toward the back. “Hello sir, may I help you with anything?” Liam turned to his side seeing a woman with blonde hair standing next to him. “Actually, yes.”

 

~~~~

 

 

Zayn was desperately looking through his closet trying to find his a shirt decent enough to wear on his date, but couldn’t for the life of him find one. It was only 5 o’clock but he wanted to be prepared for the date and he was glad he checked his closet because now he’s definitely going to have to make a quick run to h&m for a dress shirt. He shook his head in frustration pulling on his shoes by the door, then locking up his apartment.

Luckily the shopping center was only a 10 minute walk, he really needed to get a car, but he really couldn't afford one right now. In the store he looked around until finding a nice black button up with white letters spelling out “truth” vertically on one side. ‘This will look nice’ zayn thought to himself, before walking to the till, standing behind two teenage girls. He looked down at his phone while he waited, realizing niall had texted him “heard about your date, hope you get laid mate you need it lol” Zayn rolled his eyes typing a response along the lines of fuck off. “Next” he heard the man up front call, so he put his phone away, walking up to the register “will this be all for you sir?” zayn nodded confirming his his answer “alright your total is $22.84” zayn slid his debit card paying then thanking the man and walking towards the door. Zayn took his time walking home, thinking about the date and the possibilities of a new relationship. He never thought he would be in this position again but at the same time he was happy with his decision, not that he needed a boyfriend or anything it was just nice to know there's someone out there who cares for you. This Liam guy really caught his attention, not just his looks but his ability to make zayn laugh and keep a conversation flowing, even though he didn't know him that well yet he seemed nice enough to give a chance.

When he got home he hopped into the shower, making sure to use his best scented shampoo and body wash, even decided to shave his facial hair. After his shower he dried off, leaving his towel wrapped around his waist he walked to his bed where tonights outfit was already laid out. He hoped wherever Liam was taking him wasn't too fancy, he could tell from his tinder pictures (and maybe from a little instagram stalking) that he was wealthy, but the fanciest place zayn's ever been to is red lobster and he didn't want to feel out of place tonight. He finished getting dressed and put a little bit of cologne on not wanting his smell to be overpowering. When he finished it was five minutes to seven, meaning liam could get there any minute now which caused zayn's stomach erupt into nerves. He began pacing but realized that'd just make hi more nervous so he sat on his couch playing a game to pass time but got a notification from liam before he could even load the game

Liam: Luv im on my way ca u give me ur aprtmnt # pls?

Zayn: aha yeah it B26 3rd floor why?

 

He didn't get a response which made him a little anxious what if liam was a serial killer and he was coming up here to kill him? He should have really asked why before giving away where he lives, but he was probably just overreacting because of the nerves he was feeling. He felt like peeing and throwing up at the same time, he really hated being nervous but liam was so handsome and charming that he couldn't he overcome it. Zayn stood up to get a glass of water 10 minutes later, but heard a knock on his door. He stood there for 30 seconds not wanting to seem desperate before slowly walking to his door. Zayn took a deep breath, turning the knob to reveal the most handsome man he's ever seen.


	5. Part 3 (cont.) // I could fall in love

Liam stood there in front of his hair in a cleaned up quiff, with a wide smile, zayn took in his appearance seeing him in a white shirt, with a black suit jacket, and his arms behind his back.

“Wow you look great Zayn” zayn blushed at that. “Thanks, so do you. Would you like to come in?” he said moving out of the way way allowing space for liam to get through. “oh , thanks I actually got you something” liam said moving his arm to the front of his body holding a gift bag out to zayn, which he could see flowers poking out from. Zayn grabbed the bag from him still blushing “go ahead and open it, love.” Zayn nodded whispering a ‘thank you’ before taking out the flowers from the bag, the bouquet was an arrangement of little flowers surrounding a big beautiful soft orange lotus flower, making zayn smile wide “Liam they're beautiful, lotus’ are actually my favorite i’ve even got one tattooed!” Liam smiled at that his eyes crinkling at the corner of his eyes “oh yeah? May, I see?” Zayn nodded excitedly rolling up his sleeve  and showing off the lotus right above the checkered flag tattoo. “It means rebirth” zayn said  and liam went to lightly brush his fingertips over the tattoo “It’s lovely” Liam said with a small smile retracting his hand. Zayn pulled down his sleeve back down “let me just put these flowers in a vase and we can go?” 

Zayn hated opening gifts in front of people so he wanted to leave before liam could say anything about the rest of the gift bag. He found a vase under his sink filling it halfway with water, while liam stood there awkwardly looking around. Zayn neatly arranged the flowers in the vase “okay i’m all set!” he said grabbing his keys walking with liam  to the door.

They made small talk till they got to the front of the building walking to where liam parked “this is it” liam said referring to the jet black lamborghini, opening zayn's door for him “This is really yours?” zayn said with wide eyes “course, who else’ would it be?” liam chuckled closing the door after zayn got in, then around to his side.  

Zayn  still had a shocked expression on his face  “you like?” liam asked, Zayn nodded “i've always wanted to ride in one, is this the newest model?” 

“yeah, i got it a couple of months ago. Gift to meself after this big contract went through” liam said revving his engine and flooring it toward I-9 heading to the restaurant. “Oh, what is it exactly that you do again?” Zayn said admiring the seat and dashboard of the car, everything felt lavish.  

“I'm an Entrepreneur, a jack of all trades. What about you, I know you said you were an artist but do you have artwork displayed?” liam asked curiously “no not yet, i just work in an art gallery for now but i really hope to have my work displayed one day.” 

They set into mini conversation until liam pulled up at an extremely prestigious looking restaurant making zayn a little uneasy with nerves . Liam got out of the car  fixing his suit jacket and proceeded  to zayns side, opening his door for him. As they walked toward the restaurant zayn worriedly asked “am i too underdressed for this?” liam looked him over “nah you look fine love, don't worry about it.”  lightly placing his hand on zayn’s lower back.

Once inside they walked up to the hostess liam letting her know they had reservations for 7:30. “Payne right?” liam nodded and the women walking them toward some stairs that lead to a walkway of doors they stopped walking till they got to the door at the end of the hall “here you are sir” she said opening the door exposing a room with two walls made of windows, and a round table with a candle lit and roses.

They slowly  walked to their table sitting down, as the women closed the door letting them have privacy “this really nice liam” zayn said admiring the overview of the lake and the city. “Glad you think so i thought you'd enjoy the scenery” 

“I really do i just hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this..” zayn said with uneasiness in his voice “Oi, don't worry about that” liam said picking up his menu. Zayn followed looking at the menu realizing that there was no prices, meaning only one thing, expensive! He gulped looking for the cheapest sounding things he could find, but liam asking a question distracted him from his anxious growing state.

“Do you drink love?” 

“well i'm not technically old enough but yeah i do.” Zayn replied blushing “That's right you're only 20, nearly forgot. It's alright they don't card here” Liam said with a small smile “did you figure out your 3 courses yet? It's better to tell the waiter now so they don't keep bothering us.”

“Oh? Do I have to get three?”

“I mean no but the portions aren't too big so I suggest you do.” 

“Do they have chicken tenders here?”

Liam raised his  head from his menu , giving zayn a questioning look, his eyes narrowed  He gave a tight lipped smile “Course not love.. Why would that even be on the menu” Zayn’s cheeks bruised and he put his head back into his menu mentally cursing himself for that stupid accusation  he cleared his throat “i think i’ll have the Chicken.” 

“Better option. I’m probably going for the duck” Just then the waiter walked in, wearing a white button up with a pants. “Good evening gentlemen, may i start you off with something to drink?”

Liam looked up at the waiter “Yeah, may i get a bottle of the 1998 Dom Perignon champagne?” the waiter took his pen and jotted down their drink order “Can i recommend the rose” Liam mulled it over, looking at zayn. “Sure, Much to celebrate” the waiter gave a nod “We charge an extra fee for the rose is that okay?” Liam nodded and gave a flick of his wrist “Sure, sure.”  his full attention was on the beautiful brown boy in front of him.  The waiter nodded asking if they wanted their order taken now which they agreed to. 

They spent dinner laughing, getting to know each other better, and zayn could say he was really happy in that moment. Liam was on his 3rd glass of champagne, making him loosen up and enjoy himself. Right now him and zayn were talking about things they have yet experience. “Have you ever been outside of the state's?” liam asked curiously.

“No, i haven't.” zayn said blushing at his inexperience. Liam made a surprised look “Oh really? Maybe you could fly out to london with me on my private jet sometime?” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion “wait, you have a private jet?”

“Course, I travel lots for work so i figured it’d be better to get my own transportation.”

“Oh yeah that makes sense. That's really cool though i've never been on a plane before or anything.”  Liam raised his eyebrows, they were only 6 years apart but Liam felt older in comparison to their shared experiences or lack of in Zayn's case. Liam wondered just how  _ inexperienced _ zayn was. 

Swallowing a piece of his duck he asked “Not to sound like an arse but are you a virgin?” Zayns eyes widened at that, while nearly choking on his champagne. “Wow, well aren’t you straight forward.” clearing his throat “no, I’m not..i’ve only ever been with one person so..” he laughed awkwardly looking at liam, who was nodding. Liam couldn't help but think about doing dirty things with the boy in front of him, his innocence, and beauty drew liam to him like no one has ever before. He hoped things could go well enough for them to go all the way but if he was being honest he’d be okay with only a kiss on the cheek. 

An awkward moment, and several conversations later, Liam was paying the bill which zayn insisted he’d pay his half of, but of course liam didn't allow it. He was aware zayn didn't have much money, and he knew he wouldn't be able to meet the $420 half of his bill (he didn't tell zayn that of course) he used the classic ‘i invited you’ excuse to get his way. 

\- 

After dinner, Zayn and Liam stood at the front of the restaurant waiting for liam’s car to get pulled up from the valet. “So i was wondering if you'd be okay with going back to me place?” zayn looked up at liam hesitating but before he could reply liam spoke again “i’d like you to take you on a boat ride if that's alright with you..” looking unser after realizing zayn was hesitant “um well sure that sounds fun, but i should warn you i don't know how to swim” he giggled a little causing liams eyes to crinkle and smile “Don't worry love i'll keep you safe” he winked just as Liams car pulled up. 

Zayn watched as he got the keys from the valet, walking back to zayns side and opening the passenger door for him. Zayn was nervous about going back to liams place, he didnt want liam to think he was going to sleep with him. Zayn wasn't ready for that step yet though he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't enjoy liam wrecking him from behind. “You like dogs right?” liam suddenly asked “Yes i love them! I wish i could get one but my building doesn't allow pets. Why do you ask?” zayn questioned him. “Just in case me puppy tries to jump on you. That's how he likes to greet me.” liam said slightly laughing. 

“Aw what's his name?” 

“Watson, you’ll love him” 

15 minutes later, Liam pulled up to a huge gate leading up to the driveway pushing a button attached to the visor of his car. Zayn was astonished by the sight in front of him as they rolled up the driveway. There was a beautiful modern looking mansion with an array of bushes and plants along the house. Liam pulled into his garage before zayn could take in the rest of the exterior, but even the garage was beautiful he spotted a white range rover along with a cherry red convertible ferrari. 

Zayn knew liam was rich but he didn't realise just how rich he was till in this moment. He felt a little anxious not wanting to ruin anything in liams home because he knew he wouldn't be able to pay for it. Before his thoughts could get the better of him his door was opened once again by liam “thank you” he whispered, following behind liam after his door was shut. If Zayn wasn't shocked by the exterior he sure was by the interior.

This was a house zayn could only ever dream of stepping foot in. There was a grand staircase leading up to a corridor that was surely foiled with marvelous rooms. The wooden floors echoed whenever you took a step, and zayn could hear a distinctive noise running along them, liam did too. “Watson!” liam shouted as a giant grey dog came running down the corridor,  Watson pushed liam back a little by the force he collided into with, standing on him licking his face with excitement “alright settle down puppy, sit.” The dog obeyed the command and zayn couldn't help but aw out loud “he's so cute liam,  how old is he?” Liam looked back at zayn “he's just turned one actually” zayn took a step forward bending down a little to pet the dog “Hi watson, you're so cute”

“I'm going to get some stuff for the boat real quick you want anything to drink love?”

“No thank you.” He couldn't help but blush every time liam called him “love” it was such a foreign petname to him. Zayn entertained himself playing with watson while liam got the stuff they needed. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about tonight he knew they'd be excited for him and his new possible love interest. Liam came back shortly with some blankets and 2 water bottles. “Are you ready?” he asked and i nodded pulling my hand from watson's head. He lead zayn outside which had a giant pool and a garden full of beautiful flowers, and if he wasn't crazy he could've sworn he saw a tennis court further down the yard, but he wasn't sure as they walked the opposite way towards the lake dock. Soon they were standing in front of a small boat, liam helping zayn in by grabbing his tiny waist. 

Liam handed him the blanket and water before jumping in himself. “Come sit next to me you’ll avoid getting wet” Liam said and zayn quietly obeyed. When they started moving zayn was in awe he never realised how beautiful the city looked from the water. Everything seemed so far away but he liked it. 

About twenty minutes into the ride liam stopped the boat in the middle of the lake, anchoring it. “I figured we could chill for a little before going back to shore.” Zayn smiled at that “yeah of course.” Liam and zayn decided to sit in the back for more space but zayn was convinced liam just wanted an excuse to sit closer to him. As the night progressed it got chillier, Liam’s white fuzzy blanket coming in handy. Liam inching closer to zayn with every word spoken and before either of them knew it he had his arms wrapped around Zayn's frail shoulders. Zayn reacted by cuddling into liam's chest. 

They spoke quietly about things they loved and hated all while watching the star filled sky, reflect off the lake. In a noisy city that couldn't be heard it was just them and zayn felt special, not having to share this moment with anyone but him and liam. 

“I had a lot of fun with you tonight zayn” Liam looked down seeing the beautiful boys eye lashes bat up at him “Me too liam” in the heat of the moment liam leaned further down catching zayn's warm lips against his. Zayn kissed back immediately, spark’s illuminating within him. A small peck turned into two and turned into a mini-make out session. Zayn felt amazing high off the intimacy being shared between the two  but he couldn't allow anything to go further than this. He needed assurance that this was as special for liam as it was for him. Liam had to work for this. He pulled away from this kiss before it could go any further. Wrapping his arms around liam's back, he moved his face to hide between Liams neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent of expensive cologne with a hint of cigarette smoke. Quietly he whispered “Thank you” his lips grazing past liam's neck leaving a small kiss where his pulse was hammering. 

“It’s been my pleasure babe” He whispered back into zayn’s ear returning the affection by kissing the boy beneath his ear. They stayed like that, cuddled in the chilly may night absorbing each other's warmth, and company. Feeling connected to each other regardless of them only meeting that night.

It as 2:35 am when Zayn and Liam stood in front of zayn's door. “Thank you for accompanying me tonight Z , maybe we can do this again soon?” Liam asked biting his lip, which made zayn melt at the site. “Yes, i’d really like that. Thank you again Liam” Zayn replied blushing for the thousandth time that night. “No problem, love.” Liam leaned down pecking zayn's lips “goodnight.” he said before walking away towards the elevators. 

Zayn quickly unlocked his apartment door squealing once he made it inside. He ran into his room changing into his pajamas, then texting the groupchat which consisted of Niall, Cassie, and Jazmine about the date. His phone dinged with a notification thinking it was the chat but to his surprise it was liam. 

Liam: dnt forget about that prsnt i got u love ;) aha

Zayn bit his lip stopping a smile from taking over his face, walking towards the kitchen. He spotted the white and gold gift bag opening it. The first item he pulled out was box of belgian chocolates followed by a small brown squared box with the words ‘ _ Louis Vuitton _ ’ written across. Zayns eyes widened at that, he didn't like the idea of liam spending so much money on him. He slowly opened the box revealing a dust bag, opening that up he pulled out a gorgeous black leather bracelet. It had black and grey checkers on one side while the other side was plain black, enclosed by silver clasp with the famous _ ‘LV’  _ initials engraved. Zayn was speechless he loved it but knew he shouldn't keep such an extravagant gift. 

Zayn: Li i cant accept this it’s beautiful, but it's too much. :( 

He received a reply almost instantly.

Liam: Oi nonsense love i wnt u to have it. U can wear it on our nxt date how abt that? :p

Zayn: Idk i could never repay you for this, its best you take it back :/

Liam: [image:1 attached] Pleaseeeee zaynieeeeeeee keeep it four me????? :(

Zayn smiled at the image attached it was of liam pulling a pouty face in bed looking like an adorable puppy. How could zayn say no to that? 

Zayn: Ahh fine you’re lucky you’re so cute..but on the condition that i get to plan the next date? :)

Liam: Deal. i got to go t bed bed i have wrk in the morning goodnight beautiful. :) xx

Zayn: bed bed ? Aha goodnight li sleep well. <3

Zayn layed in bed later that night thinking of liam and endearing he was, hoping liam was as enticed by him as he was by liam. And if they both fell asleep with each other on 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a little late but it's here! I actually really liked writing this chapter, so It would mean a lot if you guys could leave comments? The more feedback the quicker I'll update!


	6. part 4// TIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

“When are you seeing him again?” Cassie asked excitedly. Zayn was currently having a movie night with his three best friends but instead of actually watching twilight like they agreed to Zayn was being bombarded with questions about his date with Liam. “Well I asked him if I could plan the next date but I never set a day or anything I might ask him to go to the carnival in town, not sure if he'd be into that though” Zayn replied scratching the back of his head with concern.

“Why wouldn't he be? Who doesn't like carnivals?” Jazmine asked looking offended at the thought. “Pretentious lad if you ask me” Niall spoke “he's not pretentious” Zayn quickly replied “aww Zaynies defending his boyfriend” his friends cooed at him causing a blush to creep up on his cheeks “stop, He's not my boyfriend we've only been on one date.”

“But you want there to be more right?” Cassie asked. “I mean.. yeah I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him but that's not important” Zayn shook his head at their questions “let's just watch the movie please?” Zayn said hoping to avert their attention off him. His friends let it go and turned their attention to the tv in front of them. 

Zayn's stomach growled as the scenes switched up to the juiciest part. bella's eyes go cross eyed as she almost dies. He got up anyways deciding his hunger was more important. Walking towards the kitchen his mind drifted to liam it had been nearly a week since their date and they have been texting daily increasing zayn's crush on the man. He couldn't get the taste of liam's lips off his mind zayn never met anyone like him and he was incredibly infatuated. Zayn put his popcorn in the microwave, leaning against the counter he pulled out his phone opening his instagram scrolling through his feed until he stopped on a photo liam had posted. He had a grey beanie on and some type of drink in his hand, his eyes screaming out intoxication. Zayn bit his lip observing how handsome liam was. He liked the picture secretly wanting to comment ‘Daddy’ but he held himself back. After liking a few more picture the microwave beeped signaling his popcorn was eady. He poured it into a bowl and went back to his friends who weren't paying attention to the movie anymore.

”what are you guys talking about?” zayn asked walking towards the couch. “About possibly gettin’ pissed this weekend mate!” zayn smiled shaking his head  
“Count me out this weekend not in the mood”   
“Don't you want to get pissed with us?? “ Niall replied, his arm around his cassie “Hmm ill think about it just let me know what you guys end up doing” 

The group chatted and ate before leaving zayn’s apartment. Zayn decided to shower before bed. Nothing felt better then sleeping after a warm shower to him. He thought about work, and visiting his parents soon before getting out. Walking to his dresser in his bedroom he pulled out briefs changing into him, then got into bed making himself cosy slowly falling into a light slumber 

 

-

Shot after shot liam felt the alcohol cloud his mind, he put the Patron bottle down and picked up the Jagermeister and started to make jager bombs , when he had all the glasses lined up “‘HOS READY TO GET ‘EIR FUCKIN’ ‘EADS SLOSHED” He shouted at his group of friends, who drunkenly laughed cheering “1...2...3!” Andy his best friend counted down. Liam took his shot along with everyone else, cringing at the burn of his chest. “Oi! M’ ordering a cheeky pizza” Liam was known for always throwing iconic parties even if it was just his 2 closest mates they always managed to get pissed and do crazy things. The next couple of hours consisted of drinking, eating and smoking cigarettes. Liam had honestly lost track of time at this point, he was out of his mind drunk feeling dizzy he sat down drinking water attempting to sober up, which wasn’t working out.

He felt his phone vibrate with notifications in his pocket, he stumbled for a minute , reaching into his pocket and clumsily pulled out his phone squinting when the screen came alive from the motion detection. A few people had liked his most recent pictures but what caught his eyes was that Zainjamalik liked your photo 3 hrs ago and that popped up more than once. how could he have missed that? But Liam's body flushed at zayns likes, thinking back on the pretty boy he took out for dinner and onto his boat and how bad he wanted to be enveloped in him, his fingers trailed over his home button, shaking his head he slide the phone back into his pocket his inebriated mind made up , looking back at the jager bombs he walked to the kitchen counter and dropped two shot glasses , lifting them up and taking them full on to the head. he made a face as the liquor slid down his throat, he shook his head and cleared his throat, his liquid confidence kicking in.

Liam excused himself from his friends and made his way sloppily to his room. Walking into his room, only tripping over himself twice , he gripped the door holding on for dear life turning on the lights before making his way to his bed, reaching in his pocket phone to go through with his plan, in the process he somehow had his sweat pants hanging low on his hips , fumbling to unlock his phone, after three failed attempts his fingerprint worked and he thumbed through his contacts and landed on the person that had his lips tingling from the last time they touched. Liam tapped the facetime button and fell messily back onto his bed, he rung thrice because the phone connected and he heard a groggy “‘ello” Liam's eyes were low and a bit bleary but his skin heated up at hearing zayn's voice. It was hoarse like he just woke up , liam smiled “Zennnnn!” he heard a shuffle “Uh, liam? Whats going on?” liam smiled at zayn being more alert “I kep’ ‘hinking ‘bout ‘ou ‘aby, was ‘onderin’ if i could show you somethin’” his accent was thick and his words were slurred. Zayn turned his light on and liam had to squint because of the bright contrast from his low light setting

“Are you drunk right now?” zayn asked incredulous , liam gave him a goofy smirk “Nooooooo, m’ relaxed..a lil bit tipsy maybe” he said as the camera was moving slowly and noisily down his body, Liam's left hand was in his ;pants stroking himself slowly. Zayn caught a glimpse of the dangerous territory “Hey! Liam!, bring the phone back up right now please.” He was flustered to say the least. Liam had no shame, he brought the phone back to his face and gave a grin, cheeky shit. “I threw a pah-ty and i-I couldn’t focus on anythin’” Zayn stared at the phone “‘eryones ‘ere cause i want’d em’ ‘ere. M’ so fuckin’ pissed and you’re the only ‘thin that makes ‘ense” zayn gave a confused face “how many drinks have you had?”   
liams eyes were closed at this point he was all mumbles “‘ottle of thi-s ‘dn ‘allat, summat i ‘on’t ‘memeber,you ‘iked me instag” zayn furrowed his brows “Liam, you’re properly done for , get some sleep please” Liam shook his head at that laughing “Nu uh ‘m so ‘ard right now it ‘urts please ‘elp love” Zayn blushed hearing liam talk like that “Li you're too out of it why don't you go take care of your problem drink some water then sleep?” Liam pouted an groaned, he was still softly stroking himself “‘but i ‘ant stop thinkin about you. Maybe you should come ovah can i pick yous up?” He attempted to quickly get up but the moment he did he immediately felt dizzy and fell back onto the bed giggling “Liam you can't be driving right now you can barely stand. We can hang out tomorrow okay?” Liam nodded his eyes feeling heavy “Alright zaynie” Before anything else could be said andy bursts through liam's door “JOSH IS ABOUT TO JUMP INTO THE POOL FROM THE ROOF COME WATCH” That shook away liam's tired eyes “i’ll be ‘out soon mate” Andy left leaving liam to privately end his facetime call. “ ‘m sorry gorg.. text you?” liam wasn’t sure if it was a statement or question in his inebriated state. Zayn nodded “okay take care of yourself please” Liam got up removing his hand from his pants “Bye z, i love ya” before zayn could respond he hung up clumsily standing up and tripping over himself to watch his friends do crazy shit outside.

-  
Zayn hadn't expected that wake up call. Liam was way to drunk, and it worried zayn even though he's only known the man a week. He turned off his bed side lamp trying to fall back asleep it was 2 am after all. But he couldn't get a horny liam out of his mind he was beyond attractive and Zayn honestly wished he was there to help him with his problem but it was too soon into their ‘relationship’ he wasn't sure what to label him and liam actually. After 20 minutes of letting his thoughts take over he was slowly falling into a deep slumber, but of course his phone beeped with a notification. Zayn moved to his side grabbing his phone off his nightstand seeing it was a picture message from liam. Zayn sighed unlocking his phone

Liam: [IMG;32] til has nt one awy! cnt wait f4 u t cal m daddy m thnkn of ur lips

Zayns eyes widened at the image attached. Liam was what looked liked to be kneeling on his bed grabbing the base of his cock covered by his white t-shirt, but Zayn could still see the outline. It looked long and thick, zayn swallowed thinking about how full he would feel with Liam inside him. He felt the blood rush to his lower region. The heat rising to his cheeks were no joke, beyond flustered zayn stared at the screen thinking of a way to reply.

Zayn: uh oh Liam please go to sleep you're going to regret this in the morning :(

Liam: I wnt jus nede u bt I'll slepp ok s u cna nsd M one tmorwo ko

Zayn could barely understand his messages as it was and with him being drunk it made it 10x worse so he decided to leave it at that and get some rest.   
It’d be a lie if Zayn didn't have trouble sleeping that night he shifted on his side and put his phone back on his night table. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a slumber, Liam's explicit message burned into his memory.


	7. Into You//Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! i got depressed and slept for a week. lmao hope you enjoy this chapter ziam a date part 2 with a little something extra in the end ;)

Liam woke up the next day with a massive headache thanking his lucky stars he didn't have work that day. Groaning he sat up in his bed, running his hands through his hair, squinting at the bright sun shining through his bedroom window. The last thing he remembers was ordering a pizza and taking shots after. “Fuck..what time is it?” he mumbled to himself. Spotting his phone on the pillow beside his he grabbed quickly pressing the home button to find out it was in fact dead. “Great.”  
He got up hooking his phone to the charger before walking into the bathroom to take a shower and maybe throw up but he wouldn't admit that his hang over got the best of him.

 

After his shower he pulled up some sweats not caring for his appearance at the moment and walked downstairs preparing himself for the damage he and his mates had surely created. He reached the bottom seeing a pair of jeans in the foyer, chuckling he walked into the living room seeing his friend, andy clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor, but Josh was nowhere to be seen. “Wake up mate” liam said cowering down to shake his friend awake “huh? Ah fuck ‘m sore” Andy said slowly getting up his eyes half opened. “Did Josh go home last night?” he asked Andy. “I don't even know bro last thing i remember was drinking in the pool. Liam definitely didn't remember that. He probably shouldn't have chugged that bottle of tequila so early on in the night, but he wasn't one to say no to a dare especially from Josh and Andy. He met them when he first moved to seattle at a random 18 and over club, becoming extremely close over the last 6 years, the closest thing liams had to family in a long time. “Damn i have a headache i'm gonna get aspirin you want?” Liam nodded taking a seat on his leather couch “Li why is your back door opened?” Andy questioned walking back into the living room with a bottle of water and aspirin. 

 

Liam took the objects from his friend then swallowing the pill taking a gulp of water right after. “Strange innit? Let’s go check if Watsons out there i have to feed ‘im” They slowly made their way outside going down the mini set of stairs to get to the pool area “Watson!” Liam shouted worsening his headache, but instead of finding Watson he found Josh asleep on the hammock liam kept beside the pool in nothing but pants. “Oi! What the hell Josh how'd you end up sleeping here!?” He shouted humor lacing in his voice with Andy laughing hysterically in the background “Wait let me snapchat this” Liam crouched beside Josh’s still sleeping body, crossing his arms he posed for Andy's snapchat “That’s amazing, this is why we need to get drunk more often!” liam laughed at that standing again and shaking Josh till he finally woke up “What the hell dude?” squinting at the bright sun Josh sat up “Did i sleep out here?” His question went unanswered as trio laughed talking about last night. Ten minutes later they found Watson asleep in his dog house as they made their way back inside through the pool side door. 

 

“Ah I wish I could remember more of last night. Before Josh jumped in the pool i remember walking in on you face timing some kid” Liam scrunched his eyebrows at that “Me?” Andy nodded “Yeah! You disappeared for a bit to talk to him I guess” Liam was in deep thought trying to remember last night's events. Could it have been Zayn? Maybe some random guy from tinder? He wasn't sure but he made a mental note to check his phone later. “You want help cleaning before we leave?” Josh asked. Liam shook his head “Nah the maids will take care of it. What time is it anyway?”

 

“12:45” 

 

“Wow we slept in. You guys want brekkie before you go?” His friends agreed helping Liam cook a fry up as a hangover cure.

 

It was 3 o'clock when his friends finally left and Liam made his way back upstairs while the maids cleaned their mess from yesterday. He felt a little guilty because there was a lot to clean up, but hey that's what they're paid for right? Liam opened his bedroom door laying on the bed and closing his eyes. He drank way too much yesterday his head was still pounding but he was planning on fixing it with a joint or a cigarette after the maids left. Turning over he spotted his now fully charged phone. “Right lets see the damage” he whispered to himself remembering Andy's comment. Unlocking his phone he went straight to his recent calls 

 

Zayn  
FaceTime Video

 

“Fuck” Liam was nervous at this point what could he have done or said on this call? Did he ruin his chances? They only way to find out was to text him so that's exactly what he did, except when he opened his messages he found something even worse than the facetime call a half fucking nude. Liam didn't even remember taking that let alone sending it. He wasn't necessarily embarrassed; he was proud of his size but he didn't want to scare zayn away with his unsolicited nude. Reading the rest of the conversation between them he felt bad he could barely understand what he had written and he wondered how zayn could even decode it. He decided he should probably apologize and make it up to zayn somehow. 

 

Liam: M so so sorry Zayn. was nvr my intention to snd u a nude drunk me is a horny lad aha rlly sorry tho :(

 

He received a text after 5 minutes of over thinking his previous message.

 

Zayn: I was waiting for your text. Lol it's okay i figured from your FaceTime call it was just the alcohol speaking. How're you feeling? :)

 

Liam smiled at that. Zayn was so thoughtful and he wasn't sure why but something about Zayn made him feel happy inside. 

 

Liam: I apologize 4 that also. Wat did I say? Nd drunk minds speak sober thoughts ;) aha   
I'm ok now was a litle hungovr this mornin but m fine now! X

 

Zayn: Umm I can't really remember I was half asleep but you nearly showed me your private bits till I scolded you! Lol and you asked me to come over :p 

 

Liam: wow thx for putting up wit m luv. Let m make it up to ya & take u out again tonite?

 

Zayn: any time :) heyy it's my turn to take you out remember? :( but I'd love to!

 

Liam: oh ya u can plan it luv just tell me where to drive :p 

 

Zayn: sounds good meet me at my place at 6:30? :) ps.Where we are going is outdoors so casual! 

 

-

 

Liam was currently in his Range Rover being directed where to drive via Zayn. He picked him up a while ago and according to Zayn as payback for surprising him the first date he was to going to surprise Liam on this date.

 

“You know Liam you don't have to bring me flowers every time we hang out right?” Liam nodded his head at Zayn referencing the bouquet of roses Liam gave him earlier. “I know i want to though, you deserve it.” He replied glancing at zayn in the passengers seeing a blush rise to his cheek. “You know Zayn you don't have to blush every time i speak to you” He said with a slight smirk “Hey don't call me out on that i can't help it” zayn said with a slight pout

 

“Turn left here then take a right at the light!” Zayn said before he got a chance to reply to his previous sentence. Liam followed zayn's instructions seeing a giant Ferris wheel standing out from the rest of the lot. “we’re here!” Zayn said a wide smile displayed on his face

 

“a carnival huh?” Liam asked finding a parking space in the crowded lot. “Yeah I hope this is okay or we can do something else If you want?” Liam shook his head “No this is great Zayn I haven't been to one of these since I was a child” 

 

After exiting the car they walked towards the booth to pay their admission. “Here I'll pay” Zayn said pulling out his wallet “absolutely not love this is me making it up to you for last night remember?” Zayn giggled “Yes but it’s my turn to take you on a date! Plus drunk you was kinda cute so it's been forgiven.” Liam smiled at that and kept walking till he got to the booth paying for both of them even though Zayn protested the whole time. Once inside Liam debated whether or not he should hold zayn's hand, Zayn was so pretty that he felt the need to have as much physical contact with him as possible and that never happens. Liam isn't one for affection he likes to let people know he's ‘free’ so to speak. There was just something about Zayn that made him feel different about everything, he hadn't even been talking to any other person beside Zayn and that's saying something! After thinking it through he made his decision. Why not? They were in a crowded place after all, he didn't want to risk losing Zayn in the crowd. So Liam reached down grabbing Zayn’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Zayn bit his lips feeling flustered at the sudden contact but he definitely wasn't complaining. “What do you want do first?” Zayn thought about it furrowing his eyebrows “Umm is it okay if we just walk around for now?” Liam agreed and began walking with Zayn's hand still intertwined in his. 

 

Zayn was looking around excitedly at all the bright lights and games spread around. “Ooo I know let's get cotton candy” he told Liam with radiant smile, mesmerizing the older man. He pulled Liam to the stand a few feet away liam laughing as they got in line. “What's so great about candy floss love?” Liam said with a teasing smile, Zayn looking at him bewildered “Floss!? It’s cotton candy! And i'll have you know it’s great because it colorful and it melts in your mouth” he said both men laughing about Zayn’s passion for cotton candy. “Oi i dont understand why you bloody americans have to be different about everything.Im pretty sure the rest of the world calls it candy floss” Liam started moving forward in the line with zayn. “But it literally looks like cotton!?” Liam laughed agreeing with the boy “I guess you're right but I'll stick to me roots and call it candy floss” Zayn pouted jokingly at that. He was beginning to get comfortable around Liam, even if Liam still made him flustered just by speaking. “Do you want to share one with me?” He quietly asked Liam “i’m okay babe i'm not one for sweets” Liam replied and zayn of course had to blush at that. Babe? He was so used to hearing Liam call him love, this felt so much more intimate.

 

After buying the cotton candy they walked a little more making conversation about their day. “I'm still quite embarrassed about last night if I'm being honest” Liam said bring his unoccupied hand to his beard lighting rubbing it, while zayn giggled “I told you Liam it's okay! But I have a confession during our FaceTime talk you told me you loved me before hanging up.” Zayn bit his lip awaiting Liam’s response that came shortly after “That sounds like drunk me. I'm very affectionate.” He said with his signature crinkle eyed smile Zayn laughed momentarily letting go of Liam's hand to eat his cotton candy “you want to play one of these games? I have a good aime” Liam said referencing to a game where you threw a ball at metal bottle that Zayn was sure were plastic. “Okay sure but I'm telling you now I won't be good at this!” Liam laughed then put his arm around Zayn's waist leading them towards the booth “You first or me?” 

 

“Mm me so we can get this humiliation over with” Zayn said making both of them laugh. “You’ll be fine Zayn. Here let me hold your candy floss” Zayn handed Liam the bag, after Liam pulled out a $5 bill to give to the guy at the stand. Zayn has three tries and he wasn't surprised when he failed miserably each time. “See I told you.” He said slightly pouting. “Aww that’s alright, I'll win you something.” Zayn took back his cotton candy giving Liam a chance to go. Liam wasn't lying when he said he had a good aim, but hadn't managed to knock all the pins down yet. After the third time though he was able to get one of the bigger prizes allowing zayn to choose a decent sized teddy bear “how's this?” Liam said holding up the bear next to his face, with a cute pout. “I love it thank you leeeyum” Zayn said his tongue poking out behind his teeth after breaking out into a grin. “That's okay love.” They spent the rest of the evening riding the ferries wheel where the shared a cliche kiss, playing games, and talking. 

 

Liam was now driving them back to Zayn’s with the radio quietly playing in the background. They were discussing their favorite movies which they both found out they had a love for superheroes and comics. “Of course I love marvel, but Batman will always be my favorite.” Liam told Zayn. “Well I myself love Batman, but no one can compete with the green lantern. I'd make an exception for Deadpool though!” Zayn replied remember his other favorite. “Oi I'll agree with you there but I'm upset I never got to see the movie.” Zayn's eyes widened in shock an idea going off in his head “Really!? Wait do you work tomorrow?” Liam thought for a second turning the corner to get to Zayn’s apartment building. “I've got a skype meeting at 3pm but other than that I'm free. Why?” He replied “Well I have a copy of Deadpool and I was wondering if you'd want to come in and watch it with me?” Zayn asked suddenly nervous “I'd love to.” 

 

After making it to Zayn’s place they ordered a pizza chatting, Liam mentioning how his trainer was going to kill him for eating pizza two night in a row. When they were finished eating they settled next to one another on the couch, after zayn popped Deadpool in. They were about 30 minutes into the film when the scene where wade and his girlfriend were having sex. Neither boys could deny the tension that was slowly being built especially when the topic of anal sex was brought it up in the movie. Liam’s mind had dirty thoughts as he not so subtly inched closer to Zayn, wrapping his right arm around Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn internally debated if he should get closer to Liam. In the end Zayn cuddled into Liam's chest getting comfortable with the warmth radiating off of him. Liam really liked the feeling of Zayn being close, he felt himself getting giddy at the thought of zayn being cuddled into him. Zayn looked so cute watching the movie intently, liam couldn't help but swoon, getting the urge to kiss him. After some consideration Liam leaned down kissing the top of Zayn’s head causing the boy to curiously look up at him. “What was that for?” He whispered a red tone shining through his usual color. “Just felt like it. Was that okay?” Liam asked suddenly slightly anxious, not wanting to push any boundaries. Zayn quickly nodded his head as a burst of confidence hit him. “C’mon then.” He lightly giggled pulling Liam in for a kiss on the lips. Liam was shocked at first not used to Zayn initiating things but started kissing back as soon as it registered. The kiss began to deepen, Zayn shifted wrapping his arm around liam's neck. The atmosphere in the room thickened, the movie long forgotten. Zayn hadn't intend for his kiss to lead to a steamy makeout session but he couldn't care less, with more important things on his mind. The way Liam's lips felt against his was phenomenal, soft yet rough, with their beards rubbing against each other. He felt himself harden with Liam's strong arms around his torso cautiously inching toward his lower back. Without giving it a second though Zayn lowered himself so that he was laying on his back, bringing Liam down with him. Liam's left hand started wandering softly stroking Zayn’s clothed stomach, going lower till he reached the hem of Zayn shirt.

 

Zayn moaned as Liam's touch moved beneath his shirt. He couldn't believe Liam was on top of him right now kissing him with such passion. Liam lifted up his shirt further up his stomach and Zayn got the hint pulling away momentarily to remove the plain black shirt he was wearing, throwing it onto the floor. Liam attached his lips to Zayn’s neck this time, kissing him before softly sucking. Zayn was so turned on having Liam’s warm mouth on his neck he let out a low groan, moving his hand toward the front of Liam's shirt and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons. Liam moved his attention back to Zayn’s lips after leaving him a big quarter sized bruise on the side of his neck. Liam used one hand to unbutton the remainder of his shirt whilst the other was holding onto Zayn’s small hip. Once he unbuttoned he removed it completely throwing on top of Zayn’s shirt. Liam could feel Zayn's hard on, on his pelvis, and he was sure Zayn could feel his too. With nothing but lust on his mind he moved down to Zayn's chest licking at his left nipple, causing the small boy to shiver beneath him. Zayn bit his bottom lip suppressing a loud moan, moving his arms down to unbuckle Liam's belt, while Liam moved to the next nipple sucking lightly. Zayn couldn't hold back this time and he let out a whimper letting Liam know he was doing all the right things. Zayn finally unlatched the belt after some struggle he then undid Liam's jeans, meanwhile Liam had moved up to Zayn's collarbone sucking while undoing Zayn's jeans. “Mm liam wait let's go to my room” Zayn whispered with a shaky voice. Liam stopped moved his head up to look at Zayn seeing his flustered state turned him on more. he nodded getting off Zayn and helping him to his feet. Zayn grabbed Liam's hand and lead him down the hall to his bedroom. Turning on the lights he turned around grabbing Liam by the neck and kissing him. Zayn wasn't one to be so confident but at this point he was so turned on he didn't care even though he knew he'd immediately be embarrassed thinking about this tomorrow. 

 

When they reached the foot of the bed, Liam lifted Zayn up grabbing his bum and laying himself on the bed with Zayn on top of him. His hands still on Zayn’s bum kneading it, to take it further he moved his right hand to the front unbuttoning Zayn’s pants gently tugging to let Zayn know he wanted them off. Zayn kicked off his shoes first then got off Liam to take his pants off while liam did the same, both of them leaving their briefs on. Zayn got back into his previous position and Liam roughly grabbed his jaw and began making out with him. Moving his hands down to Zayn's hips he began rocking him on his clothed cock creating friction. He let out a deep groan into their kiss. pulling away for a moment “Take these off baby” Zayn’s shy personality reappeared at that moment a blush coating his already red cheeks, flustered he bit his lip but obeyed Liam's commands. Once they were off he got back on top of Liam's still covered half and he kissed him momentarily but soon went down to his neck softly kissing the area paying extra attention to his birthmark. Liam put his thumb in his own mouth, wetting it while the other hand spread Zayn's cheek, he lowered his thumb to Zayn's hole teasingly rubbing around the rim before plunging it into his hole feeling it clench around his thumb. Zayn moaned from his neck sucking harder below his birthmark then letting to moan louder as Liam's thumb kept moving in and out “Fuck Li” Liam used his hand he was using to spread Zayn open to lightly spank Zayn's cheek “call me daddy baby” Zayn mewled “more please daddy” Liam removed his thumb, lifting Zayn off him, moving him to lay next to him instead. “Lay the other way love” he said kneeling behind Zayn. The boy turned around laying on his stomach waiting for Liam to begin pleasuring him. Liam laid down spreading Zayn's cheeks once more before dipping his head down licking around the rim. Zayn gasped not expecting it but moaned as Liam’s tongue swirled around his hole before dipping his tongue in “ohhh daddy” Zayn rubbing against his bed for friction loving the sensation of Liam's tongue on him. Liam spanked zayn once as his tongue fucked into him, making Zayn a whimpering mess. 

 

“Daddy please fuck me” Zayn moaned wanting to feel full before he came. Liam pulled his tongue out replacing it with two fingers. “You like that baby?” Zayn whimpered out a confirmation begging for more. Liam added a third finger scissoring his hole open enough to stretch for him. “Fuck let me grab a condom babe” Liam said pulling fingers out, grabbing his jeans on the side of the bed then getting a condom out of his wallet, while Zayn reached into his bed side table for some lube. “Here Li” he whispered looking more flustered than ever. Liam took the lube from Zayn repositioning himself in front of him after taking his briefs off “can you lay on your back for me love?” Zayn turned around seeing a fully nude liam, nearly gasping at the size of Liam's cock. He knew he was big from the picture he sent but he never thought he'd actually be that big in person. How was he going to fit that in his ass!? He bit his lip as Liam rolled the condom on then squirting lube along his shaft and Zayn’s hole.

 

“Ready?” Zayn nodded as he lifted one leg to Liam’s shoulder leaving the other lying on the bed. Liam aligned his cock with Zayn’s hole and inserted himself in immediately letting out a deep moan “Fuck you're tight” Zayn moaned loving the feeling of Liam's cock slowly thrusting in and out of him. Liam lowered himself down kissing Zayn on the lips “you feel so good clenching around me baby” he said once he pulled away. Liam started thrusting into Zayn harder and faster with skin slapping against each other “ahh daddyyy” Zayn loudly moaned when Liam wrapped his hand around Zayn’s cock moving his hand up and down as he thrusted into him. Liam shifted a little finding Zayn’s prostrate with the movement “oh my fuck daddy!! Right there” Zayn moaned so loud it made Liam fuck into him harder loving the sound of Zayn being pleasured. “Right there baby? You wanna come for daddy?” Liam said with a voice full of lust feeling himself getting close and he could tell Zayn was too “ahh yeah I'm gonna come daddy mm” Zayn could feel that familiar tingle in his stomach, shaking he felt a warm substance hit his tummy, full of ecstasy he moaned out “ohhh daddy” Liam let go of Zayns cock and thrusted sloppily into Zayn, groaning at the sight of zayn coming onto himself. A hard thrusts later he was coming into the condom “ahh fuck babe” groaning he let his cock linger in Zayn’s hole a while longer. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he pulled out, sliding the full condom off before tying it into a knot. 

 

Zayn sighing beneath him trying to catch his breath. “here I'll go throw it away and clean myself up while I'm at it” Zayn said sitting up with his hand held out “Thanks love” Liam replied as Zayn went to his attached bathroom throwing the condom away then grabbing a towel off the rack wiping his come off him. He couldn't believe he actually had sex with Liam, he was so caught up in the moment he didn't think. Not that he regretted it but he hoped Liam still took him serious and not as a one night stand with a shaky sigh he walked back into his room seeing Liam putting his briefs back on. Zayn gawked at Liam's back muscles biting his lip at how hot he looked before grabbing a fresh pair of briefs from his drawer. Liam turned around watching zayn. His small wrecked body made Liam go crazy and though the sex was unexpected he was happy it happened zayn was good. He wanted another round if he was honest. Walking up to Zayn he grabbed him by the hips kissing his lips. Zayn kissed back loving how Liam's lips felt against his but he pulled away “so do you wanna stay the night?” Zayn said nervously biting his lip. Liam smiled “Sure, i’d like that” his reply caused Zayn to smile wide and get on his tippy toes to kiss Liam's cheek “Great let me go turn off the movie and get our shirts” he said walking back into the hall while Liam sat on the bed pulling out his phone from his jeans on the floor. He opened up his email letting his assistant know she should reschedule tomorrow's meeting for Monday instead. Once the email was sent Zayn came into the bedroom with shirts in one hand. “I got you a spare toothbrush” Zayn said “oh thanks love. Mind if I brush me teeth now?” Zayn shook his head “not at all. Here use my bathroom toothpaste is on the counter I'll use the other bathroom” Zayn showed Liam to his bathroom grabbing his toothbrush to take to the guest bathroom. 

 

After they were both finished and settled in bed Zayn cuddled into Liam's chest discreetly playing with his chest hair as Liam had an arm around him talking about what he thought of deadpool even though he hadn't finished it. “We’ll need to finish it next time” Zayn giggled “oi I just realized you actually wore the bracelet! looks great on you babe” zayn blushed at the compliment. “Yeah I love it Liam thank you again. For today too it was amazing” Liam kissed the top of his head agreeing and bragging about his throwing skills that won Zayn a teddy. “I love that bear, I'm going to name him Batman, after you!” Zayn said laughing with Liam “I'm honored love.” They spoke a lot that night, getting to know each other better. Zayn was the happiest he’d been in a long time he wasn't used to feeling so comfortable around a stranger and he was never one for one night stands, but Liam was a good change. He knew they'd only know each other for almost two weeks but his crush on Liam was turning into more.


	8. Stay Awake

Zayn wakes up to bright light peeking through the curtains, not having any recollection of last night, he shifts to find his body on top of Liam and a smile hits the corners of his mouth as memories of last night fill his head, he stretches his boy working out the kinks in his shoulder and back, Liam really did a number on him last night and sits up gently lifting Liam's heavy arm from around his torso, without stirring Liam out of his slumber he sits up and tip toes to the bathroom , yawning softly pushing the bathroom door open and stopping short in front of the Mirror , hair wild , cheeks pink and a pain in his ass quite literally to say the least Zayn was sated and he loved it until an uneasy feeling washed over him, Liam being the second guy he's slept with but he wondered if this was all going too fast, shaking his head he walked over to the shower and turned it on, Zayn set it on the warmest setting and hopped in letting the warm water relax his sore body. 

A few minutes later Zayn was too absorbed by his own thoughts that he hasn't noticed Liam join him, till he felt two big arms wrap around his small waist. Zayn let out a small shriek ”Liam! You scared me!” Liam laughed in his ear “sorry love I hope you don't mind me joining you otherwise this will be awkward” Zayn giggled at that whispering loud enough for Liam to hear “I don't mind.” 

Once Liam heard the confirmation he began lingering small kisses along Zayn's neck “I left you a love bite” Zayn slowly turned around a blush on his cheeks the steam of the shower not helping. “I left you one too.” Zayn said looking up at him bringing his pointer finger right below Liam's birthmark. Liam took the opportunity to lean down engulfing zayn in a chaste kiss. “Guess that makes us even then.” Liam said once he pulled away, before leaning back down and connecting their lips. An innocent kiss with no intentions behind it quickly turned into heavy and heated and before either of the men knew Zayn was on his knees. Bobbing his head up and down making sure his teeth were covered as Zayn was being praised for his every move “fuck stick your tongue out for daddy” Liam said his accent thicker than moments before. Zayn obeyed continuing his movements from before but leaving his tongue out for Liam's pleasure. “Can I fuck your pretty mouth?” Zayn too busy with his mouth just nodded moving back to grant Liam's request. Liam slowly began pushing his cock in and out of Zayn's mouth testing it out before his movements quickened. He grabbed Zayn's hair as his cock reached the back of his throat, thrusting in and out and hearing Zayn's gags had Liam on edge. He continued his movements a while longer getting harder if possible to Zayn's struggling moans from his mouth being occupied. “You're so good for me babe, taking my cock so well” he groaned as his thrusts got sloppier. “‘M so close” he thrust in and out a few more times before pulling out his dick from zayn's mouth with a loud pop as he felt tingly sensation erupt. His right hand tugged at his hard cock allowing his ribbons of come to splatter a long Zayn's face and mouth “fuck you look so good covered in daddy's come” Zayn blushed as Liam grabbed his arms helping him up “let's get you cleaned up pretty boy”

 

~

“Okay, so I only have this Batman shirt or this hoodie that I think would fit you.” Zayn said coming out of his small (tiny) walk in closet with the two items. “Too easy I'll take the batman one” Zayn giggled as Liam took the shirt from him “I figured you'd pick that one, he's your favorite right?” Liam nodded his head excitedly “oh yeah why do you think I have a black on black lambo” he put the shirt over his head before continuing “maybe I should build a bat cave in my basement now that I think about it. What do you think?” He questioned Zayn jokingly “hmm I don't know I think it's a bit much Bruce Wayne.” Zayn bit his lip as Liam tugged down the shirt exposing the red bruise under his birthmark. Zayn hadn't meant to make it so dark and obvious but his were just as bad now the both of them would have a walking reminder the previous night's events at least for a couple days. “Err..Zayn?” Liam said pulling Zayn out of his thoughts “sorry what?” He blushed “I asked if you wanted to go out for breakfast?” Liam asked “oh yeah sure!”

 

Not even an hour later they were seated across from each other in a local bakery. Liam took a bite of his bagel before speaking “I noticed a lot of paintings around your flat. Did ya paint them all?” Zayn quickly nodded his passion for art could allow him to talk about it for hours “Yeah! Painting is one of my favorite things to do actually.” he smiled wide “It shows. Actually, I was just looking for some new artwork for my office maybe you could paint me something or I can buy something off you that's already finished?” Liam asks with a raised eyebrow. “You can't pay for my paintings! I'm not even in a gallery my art is essentially worthless” Zayn nearly shouts knowing he's not even good enough of a painter to be hung in a rich person's office. “Nonsense you're bloody amazing at it Zayn. I wouldn't invest in something unless I knew it had potential, I'm an entrepreneur after all.” Zayn blushed at the compliment. Of course he knew he was good at painting, but someone paying top dollar for it didn't seem realistic. “Um thanks. Well just text me exactly what you want and I can try my best to do it?” Liam shook his head “No need I'll give you creative freedom”

 

They continued their breakfast joking and conversing until Liam’s phone rang abruptly. He looked at his phone screen promptly “I ‘ave to take this, give me a minute” Liam said getting out of his seat and heading towards the door before Zayn could even respond. Zayn frowned a little before taking out his phone seeing he had a text from his mom ‘Sonshine I stopped by your place and you weren't home. Give me a call soon?’ zayn's heart beat increased knowing his mom had a key and probably let herself in. What if she saw Liam's clothes in his bedroom they were too big to play off as his own. He really didn't want to have explain everything to his mom, not yet at least. Sighing he pocketed his phone, finishing his chocolate chip muffin that Liam bought him (always so insistent on paying for everything).

A moment later Liam walked in face flushed with what zayn thought to be mixed with anger. He sat down across from zayn taking a breath before speaking “sorry about that love. My assistant forgot to cancel my meeting is it alright if I take you home now?” Zayn cleared his throat before speaking “No I don't mind” trying not to sound disappointed. Liam got back up retrieving his keys from his pocket, Zayn following behind him as they leave the cafe.

The car ride was moderately silent for the first 10 minutes the sound of the radio humming being the only noise. “Sorry, I had to cut our breakfast short I'll have to have a talk with my assistant.” Liam said ending the silence. “No worries Leeyum, we’ll just have to do it again some other time.” Zayn replied without thinking, immediately blushing when he realized he practically just asked Liam on another date. Liam chuckled at Zayn's blush thinking it was adorable “Of course babe.” He replied as he turned into Zayn's street parking in front of the building. “Here we are, love. Want me to walk you up?” Liam asked. Zayn shook his head “That's okay I'm sure you have to get to your meeting soon. Thank you for last night and today, by the way, I had fun” Zayn said smiling with a slight blush “Anytime, I had fun too Zayn” he said with a smile that had Zayn swooning. Zayn opened the car door but before he had the chance to step out Liam grabbed his arm lightly “you forgot something” Liam said “huh?” Zayn turned around and Liam quickly pulled Zayn into a soft kiss with no lust behind it just pure affection. Liam pulled away before the kiss could get too heated which by the way was too soon for Zayn's liking. He looked at Zayn giving him a smirk “I'll see you, yeah?” Zayn nodded slightly dazed from the kiss and exited the car making his way to his apartment. 

Zayn walked into his bedroom laying down on his stomach face stuffed in his pillow. Liam's scent had lingered on his bed and he blushed thinking about the last 24 hours groaning when he realized he let Liam come on his face that morning “geez I never even let Louis do that to me what's gotten into me” he whispered to himself. Before his thoughts could embarrass him any longer he felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket. He turned to lay on his back pulling out his phone reading the caller ID.

“Hello?” 

“Zayn I've been waiting for you to call but I guess the only way I can speak to my son is if I pester him” 

Zayn rolled his eyes at that. “Sorry, mom I was out with a friend I just got home.”

“Does this friend happen to be a guy whose clothes I found on your floor this morning? Plus that giant teddy in the living room and some flowers in the kitchen. Am I missing something?” Zayn groaned hearing Trisha's slightly scolding tone. 

“Fine I've been on a few dates with a guy and he spent the night last night because we fell asleep watching a movie” he lied about the last part but how could you tell your mom you slept with someone you just met? 

“Hmm are you sure that's all sonshine because your room reeked of sex so I got out of there as quick as I could after smelling that.”   
Zayn groaned feeling his body heat up with embarrassment. 

“We didn't have sex mom. Did you call to just interrogate me?”

“Well seeing as me and your dad help pay your rent I think I'm entitled to know if my baby is sleeping around.”

“I'm not mom..” he sighed feeling guilty about lying but he didn't want to feel judged for sleeping with Liam. 

“Alright. Well I actually called because I was talking to Joanna, Louis told her he's been trying to reach you but you blocked his number? I think he wants to apologize.”  
Zayn rolled his eyes this conversation turning more unpleasant by the minute. 

“You still talk to her? Also yes I blocked his number because he's an asshole who cheated on me by kissing Harry on my birthday then leaving me for him.” He said with a frown not wanting to bring up old emotions. 

“Yes, I still talk to her she's a good friend and it's not her fault Louis did that. I think you should text him and just see what he wants it might bring you some closure and you guys can maybe be friends again.” Trisha suggested causing Zayn to scoff 

“Yeah I'll text him I guess but I'm not going to be his friend he ruined that for himself. I gotta go, mom, I'll call you later I love you.” 

“Okay make sure you text him. I love you too” 

The call ended and Zayn sighed. Louis doesn't deserve the chance to even speak to him again but he did want some answers. He was over Louis but it didn't make the way it ended any easier on him especially because his biggest insecurity has always been not being good enough. He ran his hands through his hair slightly frustrated at the situation. He unlocked his phone going into his contacts and clicking Louis name, hesitating to unblock his number. This was just about closure, that he needed so he went with it and unblocked him sending him a message.

Zayn: Hey my mom said you wanted to talk?

Louis: Zayn I'm so glad you texted. Yes, I've been wanting to talk to you and I'm sorry I had to get our moms involved I had no other way to contact you and I didn't want to show up at your place unannounced.. I was wondering if we could meet up at my place or yours to talk?

Zayn: lmao no way in hell I'm going to your place with Harry. You can come here I guess I'm free all day.

Louis: That’s fair, thanks for giving me the opportunity to talk Z I'll be there at 4? 

Zayn: ok

His anxiety kicked in immediately after that conversation ended knowing he had to see Louis in person now. He was so tired of being sad and upset over what's happened to him he didn't even love Louis anymore so why should he still be upset. He sat up deciding to distract himself by cleaning up a bit. Hopefully, closure will come out of all this he deserves that at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took long. I promise to upload the next chapter soon I'm already working on it. Some drama will ensue soon. Also, guys I was wondering of you'd be okay with mpreg on this story? let me know your opinions.


End file.
